To Be Happy
by Wynn-J
Summary: "You deserve to be happy. You deserve everything you want. Don't you?" Brandon and Callie's thoughts during their kiss on the summer finale. One-Shot


**To Be Happy  
****By: Wynn-J  
****Summary: "**You deserve to be happy. You deserve everything you want. Don't you?" Brandon and Callie's thoughts during their kiss in the season-summer finale.

* * *

Callie led him past all the people and decorations, behind the open arrangement of flowers and peering eyes. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she wanted to say or see her flustered attempt at thanking Brandon for…everything.

From the moment Lena had opened the door to their home, she'd been hostile, or at least, more hostile than usual. And she had a thousand excuses for that- losing Jude, her past with Liam, her father doing his jail time, her mother's death- just about every terrible thing that had happened to her piled up all together on her shoulders, making it hard to even breath.

And when they all looked at her, amazed that she could still respond this way after being given a home, and a safe one at that. One where she wouldn't have to worry about being hurt physically or emotionally, where she could eat hot meal and sleep in a comfortable- well, couch, but still- they were all still shocked that she hadn't thanked them or smiled at least once.

All of them except for Brandon. Who would've thought it would be the regular boy, the one who didn't have to look out for his fraternal twin every foster home they bounced to, the one who didn't have to break rules to have a relationship with their mother, the one who didn't work with children, or with law, but the boy who saw someone who didn't even think they needed a helping hand and gave it to them anyway, whether they asked for it or not.

So now she _had_ to thank him. Besides, she was probably the only one who hadn't.

"Um," Callie said once they were settled right outside of the wedding. They were beside the trash cans and cars were passing by behind her but it was better than nothing. Callie looked up from her shoes. "I wanted to thank you."

Brandon smiled confusedly. "For what? You were kind of yelling at me the last time we were together."

Callie laughed but he had a point. "Yeah, I know." She decided she wasn't doing this right. She had to stop being so flustered and just talk. Brandon waited. "I wanted to thank you for believing in me- when I didn't believe in myself."

Brandon nodded. "Any time." And he meant it too. A girl like Callie, a girl who didn't know how amazing she was, needed to be reminded and Brandon was sure she never was until she moved in with him and his family.

The hard part was over now but Callie still wanted to talk to him. It was weird because she never wanted to openly talk to anyone like this except for Jude. Well, and her mother but she was gone six years ago. She didn't talk to Wyatt like she talked to Brandon. She could at least admit that.

"You know, um, I might not have gotten the outcome I wanted, the trial might not have gotten the justice I deserve but I," Callie didn't know how to finish what she'd started to say. She didn't know how to voice the words in her head. And then, "I know what I deserve now."

Callie was expecting a nod or a "Good," Some form of agreement from Brandon because that's what he usually did when it came to her, he agreed. But this time, Brandon didn't.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat doubtfully. Callie looked up at his brown eyes and when she found that they were already focused on her own she looked back down. Brandon, not wanting her to shy away from what he was about to say, stepped closer. "Because you do- deserve to be happy." He just really needed to convince her of that, that it wasn't a bad thing to smile. "You are…amazing…and kind…and smart." Callie now had her gaze stuck on her shoe, not knowing how to accept the complements. "And you deserve to be happy." When Callie finally looked back up at him and didn't back away from their closeness he knew he was finally getting through.

He knew what would make Callie really and truly _happy_, was him. He'd make sure of it. That she'd never doubt herself again or think that she deserved being taken advantage of. He knew she deserved more of that. He knew she _wanted_ more than that. And he knew she wanted him which was part of the reason as to why he said, "You deserve everything you want." Callie's eyes were now bouncing from his eyes to his lips and Brandon's were doing the same but he'd been doing it since the night on the porch so it was nothing new. But the fact that Callie was even considering it made Brandon's heart beat faster. "Don't you?"

Callie decided to give into temptation just this once. That it would be a quick and easy kiss and that it was to be over with fast. So she hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes, pulling him down so she could put his lips to hers.

Neither of them were prepared for the feeling that came with the kiss. The way they fit so perfectly together when Brandon finally found control of his rams to hold her waist. Or the feeling of light lightning buzzing from their lips.

Callie'd never felt this with Liam, her first kiss, and wasn't used to it. So she kissed him harder, wanting to see if the feeling would fade away but it only got stronger and stronger until Callie couldn't form one coherent thought in her head.

Brandon couldn't seem to get close enough, still pulling Callie's waist more towards his and feeling her smile on his lips when they took the time to pause for a breather but even those were cut off for more kisses.

Until the sound of footsteps came, they thought they'd be stuck like that forever. When she sound of grass crunching under feet came, Callie couldn't push herself away from Brandon fast enough but Brandon was still in the trance, confused until he turned around and saw Jude's face.

Jude wasn't supposed to be angry, he was the quiet one. He was smaller than Callie, yes, but he was more secure about himself. He was reminded of his crush Conner when they were together in Jude's room, talking.

"_How come you never say anything mean about anybody? Even those guys who teased you, you never said anything."_

Maybe it was because he never thought he'd have to deal with them in the long run, whether he'd be staying with the Fosters for a month or a year. But today he found out it was more than that- he was going to stay _forever_. He and his sister had finally found a place to belong. And then she ruined it. And as if that wasn't enough, she ruined it the exact same was she ruined the last one.

She'd heard the parents were thinking of adoption and she couldn't even wait 24 hours to kiss someone who was supposed to be her brother.

Jude felt his face flush but he still didn't understand all the anger that was running through his body. Without saying anything, he threw down the trash bag he'd been carrying and walked past his sister and on to the street.

"Jude, wait!" Callie yelled, running after him, leaving Brandon there alone.

But then more footsteps came and the smile of Talya was there, her red hair twisted in a perfect style and her outfit in the perfect condition. And the more Brandon looked at her the more he knew he didn't need 'perfect', or at least not Talya's version of it.

"What are you doing back here, silly?" she laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the courtyard, empty all except for the white trash bag laying in a heap on the middle of the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes in the dialogue! I couldn't remember word for word what they said. :p**


End file.
